The invention relates to tool supports for tool machines particularly for hand tool machines.
It is known in the art that a tool drive operatively connected to a tool is switched on and off independently on contact of the tool with a workpiece. The locking-in connection between a drive and a tool is steadily maintained by a tool drive. When shut-down of the tool takes place the drive lags in the rotational movement from the tool and the whole energy of the moving masses in this lagging phase is applied to a tool. This may result in potential danger to an operator. Furthermore, this lagging effect obstructs the change of the tool unless the complete stopping of the tool is attained. The change of a tool during continuous tool driving is completely excluded since it is dangerous for an operator. It is therefore desirable to prevent the potential danger to an operator working with hand-operated tool machines.